vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Pain and Suffering
Title: Pain and Suffering Players: Heather O'Leary, Pyotr Zagadka, Angelica, Elizabeth Maxwell Location: Infirmary - Maxwell Ranch and Living Room - Ranch House - Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: Heather was hurt very badly in the raid to get the Hind, she goes looking for Pain Medicine, and later, Elizabeth. LOG BEGINS Heather O'Leary steps, very slowly, into the Infirmary. Her eyes move slowly around, as if she is looking for someone. After scanning the room, she sighs, ever so softly, and moves to one of the Medical Examining Tables, and sits down, gently on it. She was hoping Angel, or Quinn, were around. But at least Julie is not, so she won't make Julie feel guilty. Pyotr Zagadka quietly ambles into the infirmary, an empty medicine bottle in his hand. The redheaded ruskie tosses the small glass receptacle into recycle bin and moves to the medical fridge where he searches for the box containing a new glass cartridge for his Quickpen. He doesn't notice Heather as of yet and is frowning at the box, sighing. Heather O'Leary glances over at Pyotr, and calls out, "Hey there." She than lays down, to relieve the pressure on her healing abdomen. She herself was out here looking for a Doctor, to see about some Pain Medicine. She is wearing a set of sweats, red pants, grey shirt, each with a Marine Corps Logo on them. She winces as she lays back, trying to find a comfortable position. Pyotr Zagadka acks and almost drops the box, looking panicky for a moment, then breathes a sigh of relief as he does NOT drop the box of glass cartridges. He looks over his shoulder and smiles at heather, nodding once, then plucks on small vial free and slips it into his Quickpen and wanders over as he rolls up his sleeve to above the shoulder. "Heylo, Heather. How are you feeling?" he asks as he sets the pen down and picks up the handheld sterilizer and waves it over his upper arm... much more convenient then an alcohol wipe. Heather O'Leary watches Pyotr, and nods to herself, figuring out what he is doing. She pauses, than says, "I feel like I have been run over by a Skyfighter." She shrugs, and says, "It could be worse, I suppose. I was hoping Angel, or Quinn was out here, so they could give me some Pain Medicine... eventually, I am sure, one will come back." Pyotr Zagadka nods and sighs as he sets down the sterilizer and picks up the Quickpen. "Could be worse.. Still, is bad enough." he says, looking... guilty. He then jabs his bicep and thumbs the trigger depressor and winces slightly as the cartridge empties it's insulin into his bloodstream. He pulls the pen quickly from his arm and flexes his hand, shaking his head. "I should have worked more on armor. Not the weapons.. Not the toys. What good is offence with no good defense." he says miserably. Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "This is *not* your fault, Pyotr. It is *not* Julie's fault, hell... it is not even *Thomas'* fault. That damned Shock Trooper got lucky. Nothing else. Besides, if it wasn't for your Quad-Laser, We might all have died..." She shrugs, a little. Pyotr Zagadka wipes at at the bead of blood forming at the injection point, this time with an actual wipe wince sterilizers don't mop of blood. "I know this, Heather. I know I am not at fault. In head I know. in heart.. it is always different" he says with a sigh and then tosses the wipe and starts rolling down his sleeve. "Does it.. bother you.. that you will not be able to physically have children?" he asks, softly. Heather O'Leary sighs, very softly, "I have not yet come to terms with that. I never planned on having any of my own, but there was always a chance. Now?" Heather pauses, and than looks at Pyotr, "Now, I don't have the option. At least I have Josh and Amanda... as little as I see them." Pyotr Zagadka nods at this and then sits on the edge of the same bed she is on. "You know... I never ever gave thought to being father. Even when I was once engaged. Bloodline is.. very important in Russia and Ukraine.. especially among old families. But I never gave much thought. I have.. had.. many family. Brothers and Sisters and Cousins. Now they are all gone. I am only Zagadka left..." Heather O'Leary says softly, "I might be the only Texas O'Leary left. I haven't heard from Talos in a long time..." She shrugs, "But, we are not alone in this... How many other families have been torn apart by the Visitors? Too many to even contemplate." Pyotr Zagadka frowns at this observation... and nods once in agreement. "How many, da? Too many. And after we win there be many who will need new families. And not just humans. Our Visitor Allies will need them as well." Heather O'Leary nods, "And from all I can tell, you and Angel, at least, have already made inroads into that problem." Of course, left unspoken, is the unlikelihood of that making another Zagadka. Pyotr Zagadka flushes a bit at that. "Maybe.." he says, but smiles a bit now. "We not moving THAT fast, Heather. This is very.. new.. for both of us. She is amazing woman. I have not felt anything like I do for her. But we take things.. slow?" Heather O'Leary smiles, "Nothing wrong with 'slow'. It lets your relationship grow to be strong, without bringing things like sex into the mix, which can, in many cases, complicate a relationship." Pyotr Zagadka chuckles, flushing even more, and shrugs. "And in our case it would probably be complicated more still. But thought of it happening at some is not.. uncomfortable. Sometimes I am.. surprised.. at how accepting my friends are of our relationship." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "What can I really say? You are, at least, in love with someone of the opposite sex. Me? I am in love with a gi... woman, who also happens to be the only one of her species on the planet. If people can handle that, why couldn't they handle yours." Pyotr Zagadka smirks a little. "Because yours looks human." he says wryly. "Mine does only because she wears a fake skin.. and people know that. I see many Fifth Columnists who have become friends with humans. But no matter how close those friendships are, Many still differentiate between human and not human.. and always will. Not in bad way, perhaps.. or mean way, but that division.. will be there in some form." Heather O'Leary nods, "Just like the division between white skinned, and any other skin, lasted a long time, so will the Visitor-Human division." She shrugs, "But always, there have been people willing to look past the Division, and luckily for both of us, most of the truly important people on this Ranch, are willing to." Pyotr Zagadka nods at this. "Which is good. We need to be example of what is possible, not just preserving what was from before The Visitors." he says and then grins. "How you survive the Marines, heather? I not see you covering up fact you like women.. Or tolerating hiding behind, what you call it, Not Ask Not Tell?" Heather O'Leary shrugs, ever so slightly, "I did, I suppose, hide behind 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell'. I never talked about my preferences, much. Just to people very close to me. My Navy Academy Room mate... My wingman... They knew, but other than them, I just didn't really let it come up." She shrugs again, "Besides, I *can* appreciate the male form, so even with other female Marines, I just was thought of as 'Future Cat Lady', because I did not date." Pyotr Zagadka laughs.. actually it's sort of a gruff guttural giggle, and he shakes his head. "I not able to see you as Future Cat Lady." he says matter of factually... Then shakes his head. "My older brother.. Valeri.. He was homosexual. In Ukraine, just like Russia, one did not talk about such things. Was Illegal, even, until early 90's. In fact Ukraine was first post-USSR country to decriminalize homosexuality. But my brother had been outed before that. Was in Red Army.. He fled with lover West... We never heard from him again." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "I could have been Dishonorably Discharged, had my preference come out, but..." She shrugs, than comments, "If your brother escaped into the West, there is a chance he is still alive. You might not be the only Zagadka left." She smiles, "There is always a bright side to things, No?" Pyotr Zagadka smiles a bit. "Da there is, though..." he looks at is hands. "Valeri was never smartest.. never brightest. People joked he was dropped on head as child. Not retarded just.. Little slow? Little simple? I was youngest child, he was oldest, yet I graduated at same time as him.. I graduated before all my other older siblings. They resented me, a little, i think. Were jealous. But Not Valeri. He was so proud. A gentle giant with huge heart. At ceremony he lifted me on his shoulders and said I would be first Ukrainian to walk on moon one day." he smiles fondly but sadly. "Of all my family.. other then Grandfather... I wish Valeri most was here. He would love Angelica. He would love all of you." Angelica walks quietly into the medical area, looking around quickly to check the patient log and see who's in and around. Heather O'Leary smiles, "We'd love to meet him. Do you have any idea where he went?" She pauses as Angel walks in, and she lets out a soft sigh of relief. Pyotr Zagadka shakes his head. "All his letter told me was he was going to defect through Germany.. Berlin wall was still up. I am sure he made it. If he been captured or killed there would have been news. But was only months before wall came down.. Who knows what happened then. And even after Communism fell.. well.. he was defector and probably not wanted to harm family." He looks up as well as Angelica slips in and his sad smile becomes more wistful, widening. Angelica's expression becomes much more worried when she sees Heather, though she offers Pyotr a smile. She immediately walks over to the other woman. "Is something more wrong?" "Just... in pain. I was hoping you could give me something I can take for it?" is Heather's reply to Angel, to Pyotr, she adds, "I will ask Tyler to see what the WLF can find out... Or if the CIA has any records." She shrugs, "Can't hurt to ask..." Angelica nods just a little bit at that, walking over and opening the cabinet to find something for pain that won't wind up being addictive. "Certainly..." She goes through her medications on hand, picking one out and walking over with it. "Just remember not to be moving around too much, or be heading out anywhere. And no raids especially. Heather O'Leary nods, "The longest walk I have had, since my injury, has been a very slow one, from here to the house, and than, tonight, back to here." She smirks, "As for a raid, do I usually ask for pain medicine, Angel? If I can barely stand the pain right now, I don't even want to think about trying to run, or fight." She shudders, a little, at the thought. Pyotr Zagadka Watches the two women interact. The two women who are, literally, his two best friends though in very different ways and he smiles even more and chuckles, shaking his head. Angelica sighs very softly and shakes her head. "No, you don't, I never said you did. But since you're the first one front and center usually, reminding you regularly is considered prudent, in order to protect you as a patient. I'm the same way with other patients. Even if some are very stubborn about saying there's nothing wrong, or nothing the doctor can do about a condition." "Julie... we all do try to get her to slow down. She is just even more stubborn than I am." Heather says softly. Pyotr Zagadka snorts. "Da, she is." he agrees with Heather and then grins at Angelica. "But /I/ am not stubborn patient, da? I /always/ listen." he gives her his most innocent look... spoiled a little by the cheeky grin quirking the edge of his lips. Angelica nods a little to Heather at that. "Most are, in their own little ways. Your girlfriend certainly is." She smiles at Pyotr and scritches his hair. "Well, you have a doctor closer to your life, so know better." she offers him a kiss then. Heather O'Leary smiles as Angel and Pyotr kiss, but she remains quiet. She is wondering where Elizabeth is, at the moment.... a little worried Elizabeth is of doing something Dangerous. Pyotr Zagadka mmmmmms and leans into her scritching fingers a moment lil a puppy would. "Da, I definitely know better." he agrees. Then accepts the kiss with a firm press of his lips against hers, letting it linger for a moment before pulling back, flushing a little. "Though I wonder how good a patient /you/ are." he teases Angel. Angelica blinks over at Heather, frowning. "I'd say doctor patient confidentiality, but since she's not a patient, well... it looked like some kind of rash. Wasn't entirely big, but..." She shrugs. "She insisted it was fine, and said if it got worse she'd mention it to Julie. So hopefully nothing." She grins at Pyotr then. "Doctors always make the worst patients, haven't you heard?" "A Rash?" Heather says softly, mostly to herself? She tries to remember anything that has caused a rash in all the time she has known Elizabeth, but than shrugs. Instead, she remains quiet, letting her mind drift. Pyotr Zagadka nods at Angelica. "Da, I have heard and seen on occasion.. with Julie, of course. But maybe you are exception to that rule." he teases her. Then looks to Heather and raises brow. "Maybe it is poison ivy. I know I seen a few plants not far from here." Angelica hmms a little at that and shakes her head. "If it were that, I'm sure it would be burning enough for her to be getting treatment for it. Anyway, it didn't look like that. If Julie knows what it is, then well, we're good. As long as Elizabeth talks to her, instead of just trudging along and doing whatever." Heather O'Leary shrugs, and nods, "I suppose." She *would* contemplate going and looking for Elizabeth, but... Someone might shoot her, with a stun blast, of course, to stop her. Pyotr Zagadka just shrugs. "Well I be sure one of you would know. You are doctors, after all." he says, then frowns. "Well, I am doctor too but.. different kind of doctor. Angelica smiles at that, nodding a little bit. "Yep. So no worries. I'll mention it to Julie myself if she doesn't, since evidently it's not new." She shrugs. "And you're good at your job as a doctor as well, honey." She hugs Pyotr again. Heather O'Leary shrugs, and sits up. "It is odd, that I haven't seen Elizabeth since the raid... Normally, she doesn't leave my side. It can not be because of a rash." She sighs, and says, softly, "I need to find her." Pyotr Zagadka grins at Angel. "Da, I do.. Though I not fix people like you do." he points out. He looks to Heather and his face softens somewhat. "If you feel you need to, then do so. Maybe rash is psychosomatic of other problem. But whatever is going on, if you think you need to find her, then you should follow your gut." Heather O'Leary transmits, "Elizabeth?" Elizabeth Maxwell transmits, "Huhwhat? Heather? You okay?" Heather O'Leary transmits, "Where are you?" Elizabeth Maxwell transmits, "I'm... in the house. I thought you were here, did you go back to medical? Everything okay?" Heather O'Leary transmits, "Just some pain... I'm coming inside now." Heather O'Leary stands up, and says simply, "I'm going inside..." With that, she walks towards the door. A few minutes later, Heather slowly walks into the house, and promptly begins looking for Elizabeth. Elizabeth Maxwell sits quietly on the couch, pretty much staring at nothing right at the moment. Heather O'Leary moves very slowly from the entrance, to the couch, having spotted Elizabeth. She asks softly, "'Liz'beth? Love? Are you alright?" Elizabeth Maxwell is, very noticeably, wearing long sleeves, as well. She jumps visibly almost when Heather talks. "Oh... Yeah, I'll be all right." She stands up and walks over to give Heather a hug, though her eyes still look... a little distracted. Heather O'Leary frowns, a little, but returns the hug. o O (Are you sure?) she tentatively lets her mental fingers slip into Elizabeth's mind, knowing that she shouldn't, but if something is wrong, Elizabeth may not want to let it be known to everyone else. Elizabeth Maxwell keeps hugging Heather, nodding a little at the thought. (Yeah.. I'll be all right. Don't worry. At least not yet.) She squeezes Heather, and offers a kiss then. Heather O'Leary accepts the kiss, and just lets a mental nod go to Elizabeth. However, it is obvious she is still very concerned, especially with the added 'not yet'. Elizabeth Maxwell notices that and squeezes. (Just... it'll be okay, I'm just out of it now. You know I'm here and will always come back to you.) She squeezes tight and kisses. (that never changes.) Heather O'Leary nods, and returns the kiss, slowly moving towards the couch, for both of them to sit on. She holds Elizabeth close to her, and rests her head on Elizabeth's shoulder. Elizabeth Maxwell kisses deeply, very careful about her one arm, but hugs very gently as well, stroking hair. "I saw you go down the other night... I've been worried... I've been meaning to check on you more..." Heather O'Leary says softly, "Your absence is what has had me so concerned. Not for myself... but for you. Were... were you hurt?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and shakes her head. "No. I'm sure the stun blast didn't help, but I was feeling a tiny bit off before. Still..." She trails off (I'll be fine. Wasn't sure what was happening before, been a while since this went on, that's all...) Heather O'Leary bites her lip, o O (You will tell me, eventually, what is going on, right?) Elizabeth Maxwell hugs just a little. (Eventually, sooner rather than later. You'll see it. Anyway, I need to feed the animals and get farm work done in a little bit... Just don't worry no matter what happens.) Heather O'Leary nods slightly, as her eyes close. o O (OK... And I need to sleep... Wait to feed them, until I do fall asleep?) With that, she lets her head slip down to Elizabeth's lap, resting on one of her thighs, as she stretches out on the couch, for a nap. LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-PG-13